Sakura OneShot!
by PinkBlackOrange
Summary: One Shots on Haruno Sakura! SasuSaku NaruSaku NejiSaku GaaraSaku KakaSaku KibaSaku And many more. Rated M Just in case i might write something a bit off!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. These are just one shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Couple:** SasuSaku or is it a NaruSaku?**_

**_Shot 1: Moment 1: Ame ga futteimasu _**

"It is raining." Sakura stated under the huge cherry blossom tree, not yet in bloom, sheltering themselves from the rain.

"Hn."

She looked at the boy beside her.

It was a strange day.

"Neh. Sasuke-kun, its weird isn't it?" She said to him but he didn't seem to be paying attention to her. She didn't mind, she was used to it already.

"I mean when I came out earlier this morning the sun was brightly shinning. Now it suddenly rains." She continued. She lifts her hand up to feel some rain drops on it.

"I wonder where Naruto-_kun_ is."

'_Naruto-**kun**?_'

"I thought I told him to come to training early!" She said angrily.

'_Told him?'_

"He never listens! That baka! He promised me that he'll treat me to ramen today. He better double his treat for being late!" She folded her around he chest in frustration.

'_Promise to treat ramen?'_

"What kind of boyfriend let's the girl wait." She whispered more to herself but by the said of boyfriend from her lips Sasuke's ears heaved up and heard it all too clearly.

'_BOYFRIEND?!'_

"Sasuke-kun, is there something wrong? You're shivering. Are you sick?" She asked, worry seeping in her voice. Sasuke looked at her. Shivering? What did she mean by shivering? To hell who cares!

'_BOYFRIEND?!'_

"Oi! Look Naruto-kun is here! About time!" Truth behold the blonde boy was running towards them. Soaking wt he was, he still held that recognizable foxy grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura waved.

'_Naruto-**kun**?_'

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto came nearer, waving as well. Sasuke stood not moving.

"What took you so long, you baka!" Sakura still shouted.

"Hehehe! Gomen! I woke up late. So… how's my girl friend doing, eh?" He teased.

'_GIRLFRIEND?!'_

Sakura flushed a little bit. She still wasn't used to him talking to her that way.

Sasuke was shivering. And it wasn't due to the cold.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, didn't notice you there! Hey why are you shi-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was sent flying out into the field. Sasuke punched him straight on the face.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura acted to run towards him but surprisingly an arm shot out to stop her.

"Huh? Sas-" Not able to finish her sentence as well as she saw the anger in his crimson eyes. His Shringan was turned on. She stopped and shut up. Sasuke's scary when his mad. But _why_ was he mad?

Naruto regained consciousness under the rain. "BASTARD!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???!!!!"

"Dobe." He hissed.

Naruto flinched. Sasuke's sharingan was directed at him. The look on his face was pure murder.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto asked.

"Fight me." Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

"Eh?" Naruto was dumfounded but didn't have anytime to contemplate as Sasuke started attacking him.

Sakura watch as the two set of in heated battle. She was to hell confused on why Sasuke suddenly acted that way.

_Flash:_

"_Neh, Sakura-chan, can I be your boyfriend, even just in one day?" Naruto asked no begged to her. _

"_SAY WHAT?!" She would never have thought that he would ask such a question so straight to the point. Did he really want to die so early? She had already agreed earlier to call him Naruto-kun since the two of them were already close but now this?!_

"_NARUTO WHAT THE HELL-"_

"_Please Sakura-chan just for one day!" He begged even more, hoping not to anger further the pink haired girl to a point murder him. _

_Sakura glared but then her eyes soften. Sakura still frowned. She's not stupid. She knew that this was just an excuse for the blonde to get her to be his "girl."_

_She sighed. "Sure." She said simply._

_Naruto's eyes widened. She guessed he didn't expect her to answer that to him. She had agreed because this might be the only way for her to thank him for all the things he had done for her. For doing everything in his power to bring Sasuke back. And for comforting her during the times Sasuke was away._

_It was just for one day, right?_

"_Sure Naruto. Sure." A warm smile was on her face. _

"_THEN YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND THEN! YAHOOOO!!! SAKURA-CHAN'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" _

"_Shut up!!!!" She screamed. "Nobody has to know about this got it!!! Just for one day! Understood?!!" She said, making sure to get things straight. _

_But the blonde hugged her and ran away but before he had disappeared form her sight he turned around and said,_

"_Sakura-chan, I'll treat you to ramen tomorrow! See yah girlfriend!" _

_She smiled. Naruto will be Naruto. _

"_That blonde idiot."_

_It was just for one day, right? What could go wrong?_

_End Flash:_

'_What the hell went wrong?'_

Sakura just stood and watch the two fight in the rain. Confused, dumbfounded and more. It is raining. Some people say the rain makes you do crazy things. Maybe the rain had something to do with the way Sasuke was acting now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I really don't like this story much but what the heck. This is just a one shot. Okay?

Tell me what you think.

The stories are about Sakura and other characters. It would be different every time.

_**R&R Please.**_


	2. Shot 2:Moment 1:AnnoyingNeji's Problem!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Shot 2: Moment 1**__**: Annoying - Neji's Problem! Part 1**_

"NEJI!"

Neji flinch, as much as he didn't want to. Seriously what was Gai-sensei thinking? How could he let this happen? Because of their rivalry? Is their rivalry that valuable that Gai allowed HER to be in their team while Kakashi, Naruto, and the Uchiha were away?!

"Neji, where are you?!"

Having the Haruno woman in his team was NOT a good idea!

Why you ask?

Because she was this _annoying_ little pest that kept_ annoying_ him every time she would see him!!! That's why!

But why is she _annoying_ you asked?

It wasn't because she always smiles that cute _annoying_ smile. NO! It wasn't because she always had this posture of an _annoying_ innocent girl that needed protection by him. NO! It wasn't because her _annoying _soft bubble gum pink hair always got in the way of her _annoying_ pretty face during their training session. NO! It wasn't because every time her _annoying_ creamy soft skin would accidentally made contact with his skin it would make an instant reaction to his senses. NO! It wasn't because her _annoying_ full pink lips distracted him every time she would talk to him. NO! It was because-

"Neji there you are. I've been calling your name and you weren't even reacting." The pink haired girl stopped running and started panting on the spot.

Haruno Sakura:

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'

Hair color: Pink

Eye Color: Apple Green

Blood Type: O

Specialization: Genjustu, Medical Jutsus

How you asked he knew all of this? It was because of Gai. _HE_ made _him_ read her _annoying_ profile and being a prodigy that he is he couldn't get it out of his mind anymore.

BUT WAIT!

There's more!

Favorite color: Pink, Red, White

Favorite Food: Tempura, Chicken Ramen, Udon, Sweets

Favorite Flower: Sakura, Dandelions

Disliked Food: Sushi, Anything bitter and spicy

Pastime: Training with the Hokage

Hobbies: Helping the sick to recover, kicking Naruto's ass, competing with Yamanaka Ino A.K.A The Boar

Vital Statistics: 26-17-24

Now how in Konoha did he get this information inside his head you asked?

IT'S ALL LEE'S FAULT! He made him read all those _annoying _extra information after Gia showed him her _annoying_ profile.

Heaven knows how he got all those information about her.

Vital Statistics?! VITAL STATISTICS?! How in Hades did Lee got her vital statistics?

"Neji, is there something wrong?"

He snapped out of his thoughts after smelling that familiar smell. Sakura was just a mere six inches from him, so near that he could see the light shades of gold in her eyes. And that smell! That _annoying_ smell! Strawberries and Wine! She smelled like Strawberries and Wine! It was intoxicating.

"Sakura." He said in a low tone.

"Yes?" He felt her warm breath brush against neck making the hair on the back of his neck raise involuntarily. He was getting goose bumps on his skin. The simple movements of her lips were getting him distracted.

'_Damn annoying woman.'_

"Back off." He said coldly. Sakura looked offended and as told backed away from him much to his relief.

"You didn't have to be so rude!" It _annoyed_ him how her mood changes so quickly. It _annoyed_ him how she was able to get close to his teammates so quickly. But what _annoyed_ him even more was how she acted like they were close to each other.

And it was _annoying_ him that she just stood there not saying a word to him.

"Well?" He asked much to his better judgment not to.

Sakura raised one of her slender eyebrow.

"Well what?"

Neji's head was about to burst. What was this woman's problem?!

"What do you want from me?" he asked trying to hold his temper down. It _annoyed_ him how this simple ordinary but _annoying_ woman could get his temper to soar so high.

"Oh! Now I remember."

'_Finally, let's get this over with.' _

"Neji, have you seen Lee?" She asked oh so very simply.

But that one question drove him off.

"NO!" And he walked off leaving her behind dumfounded.

THIS was the reason why she was so _**ANNOYING! **_Why did she have to ask him every time where Lee was?! What was he, his baby sitter?! And why does she have to ask for Lee all the time? What were they doing together that she keeps asking him where Lee was?

Was she just imagining things or did Hyuuga Neji just screamed at her? She should have been offended, outrage even but the mere fact that Hyuuga Neji actually raised his voice was surprising enough that she was speechless. At least just for a few seconds. She quickly recovered and followed the rude Hyuuga.

"Hey wait!" He didn't want to stop but he did and turned to see a very angry looking Sakura.

"What's your problem? Why did you just screamed at me like that?!" Screamed? He screamed at her? He didn't know his voice rose that loud.

"Well?"

He didn't reply. He wasn't exactly sure either.

"Neji?!" She fumed. "All I wanted to know was where Lee was so that he could help me in my taijustsu!"

"Taijutsu?" Lee was training her? Is that the reason why she had been asking all the time? That bowl head why didn't he tell him he was training her?!

Sakura was getting impatient. Neji's been acting strange today and she was already late for her sparing session with Lee.

"Neji-"

"You're annoying." And with that he 'poof' away.

"Neji?" But he wasn't there anymore. "What the hell is wrong with him?!" Sakura had no other choice but to go find Lee herself. Oh why did Lee have to change their training ground all the time?

Neji watch as Sakura fumed away while on a tree not far from where he 'poof.' He couldn't wait for the _annoying_ woman to leave his team so he could finally be at peace. She was just too _annoying_! But first he had to talk to Lee about a few things concerning it was his entire fault why the woman kept coming near him all the time. But at the corner of his eye he could see a certain raven haired boy talking to the woman who _annoyed_ him to no ends. His blood boiled. First Lee now the Uchiha?

_**Why did she have to be so damn ANNOYING?!**_

A/N: My first try in a NejiSaku…

**Next:**

_**Shot 3: Moment 2: Annoying – Sasuke's Problem!**_

Part 2 of _Annoying - Neji's Problem_ will come after Shot #3.


End file.
